


Wynter’s Rose

by MacaronParisPretty



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaronParisPretty/pseuds/MacaronParisPretty
Summary: Reuploaded from my old fanfic accountWynter Rose Oxford just turned eighteen, and on her eighteenth birthday she finds out she was adopted. Furious with her parents for keeping it a secret for so long she goes off for a walk around town where she is kidnapped and told that she is a guardian...whatever that is.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Kidnapping

December 27th

My name is Wynter Rose Oxford. Daughter of Preston and Veronica Oxford, and heiress to the Oxford Suite's fortune. Starting today I am officially eighteen! Tomorrow I will learn more about the family business.

The door of my room opened as I rolled on my side, propping myself with one arm before lifting myself up in a seated position.

"Happy birthday, Wynter." Mother chirped, placing a bright pink package with a fluffy orange bow on my lap, I smiled, looking at the present and back to them.

"Go ahead. Open it." Father said as I squealed in delight, removing the top of the box, pulling out a gorgeous golden knee length formal dress with a sweet heart neckline, and one shoulder sleeve. The neckline was decorated with chocolate diamonds.

"It's beautiful! Thanks so much!"

"There's more, look under the tissue paper." And I did, revealing golden high heeled sandals. I gave an excited squeal.

"Thank you mother, father!"

"We want you to wear that for your party tonight."

"Oh I will!" there was a moment of silent as I admired the dress.

"Your grandmother is here." Father began as I groaned. My grandmother was the only member of our family who hated me, besides my younger brother, Quentin, but sibling rivalry is normal.

"Please try to get along with her." I sighed.

"I'll try." And with that they left. I rolled my eyes. Slipping out of bed, I walked to my closet and pulled out my outfit until this evening. I glided on a candy pink sparkle flutter sleeved top over my head and a light blue pettiskirt that was just an inch above my knees. I slipped on some light blue sneakers, applying a bit of mascara before taking a breath, opening my door. I stopped partially to turn towards my window giving a smile.

"Just in time." I whispered, admiring the snow that softly fell. I loved how it looked more beautiful on my birthday every year for as long as I can remember. I walked down the stairs of the mansion, stopping in front of an elderly woman at the bottom of the stairs, sitting on a chair next to the door of father's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Burton." I greeted, she gave a kind smile.

"Good morning, Wynter." Mrs. Burton was my nanny when I was very little, she sometimes would mistakenly call me Amber, claiming that I looked so much like her deceased daughter, who was murdered mysteriously. She stopped working here when her legs became bad. I was about twelve.

"By the way, happy birthday, Amb…" She stopped, looking down with tears trying to escape.

"I'm sorry, I mean, Wynter." I felt really bad for Mrs. Burton.

I looked on the table next to where Mrs. Burton sat at a small white, shiny box with a light blue ribbon.

"I found that on your doorstep." Mrs. Burton said as I smiled.

"It must be from my secret admirer." I mumbled, loud enough for Mrs. Burton to hear.

"You have a secret admirer?" she teased as I smiled.

"Well…I think so. I mean I get a present on my doorstep every year." I looked at the tag, decorated with pictures of snow angels.

Happy birthday Wynter Rose. Was written on the card in calligraphy as I lifted the top of the box, pulling a silver choker with a snowflake charm covered in glitter.

"It's so pretty." I gasped in awe.

"A pretty trinket, for a pretty girl. You're very lucky, Wynter." I smiled, clasping the choker around my neck.

"I'll see you around, Rosie." I said to Mrs. Burton, walking towards the door to the dining room. Stopping at the door, I heard a conversation between my parents and the old hag who was my grandmother.

"You really shouldn't give our hotel to some girl you found on your doorstep." My grandmother said, I rose my eyebrow. Giving our hotel to some girl? Surely not! Mother and Father made me heiress.

"She is legally ours." It was mother's voice, as I gave a deeper listen. What were they talking about?

"Only the Oxford family blood should be heir or heiress to the Hotel. Quentin should be heir, not…Wynter." She said my name in pure disgust. But…what did she mean? I'm have Oxford blood in my veins! Stupid old hag.

"Wynter may have been adopted, but she is our daughter." It was father's voice…wait…

"ADOPTED?!" I screamed in shocked, opening the door, my parents stood up from their chairs, as tears welded in my eyes.

"I was…adopted?" I could tell my mascara was running, but I didn't care.

"It took you until now to figure that out?" the old hag said coldly.

"Mother. Please." Father said, before turning towards me.

"Wynter…" he began

"Shut up." I said as the woman who called herself my mother placed her hand on my cheek, I just slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" I ran out of the parlor, crying. Rosie noticed, but was unable to stop me, due to her bad legs. But I didn't care…I wanted to be alone.

That's when many questions ran through my head. Who were my real parents? Why did they abandon me? Did they love me? Or not?

I wanted to go out, but I didn't want to face my so called parents. I needed the cold, crisp fresh air. I ended up grabbing the fire escape ladder, climbing out of my window.

I walked around town, apparently all day, for it became night so quickly it seemed. Plus I was in the slum part of the town, so I must have really been lost in thought. I really didn't know where I was…

The streetlights flickered off, I couldn't see. I became…scared.

"It's been a while, Wynter." I turned around quickly at the sound of the Australian like voice.

"Who's there?" I asked, freaking out. I still couldn't see.

"No need to fret, Wynter." The streetlights came back on, but I still couldn't see who was speaking to me.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" My heart began to race, as I started backing up, bumping into something furry, I turned around to face these white monstrous creatures! One grabbed me stuffing me into a bag, but I have no clue what happened, it felt like I was being thrown at a very far distance before landing on what felt like hard wooden floor. I began kicking and screaming, trying to get out of said velvet bag. I was too scared to know where the opening was.

"You should've thought this through. She's scared to death." It was the voice of a woman.

"It was a great opportunity. She was alone. Not in the mansion, or around people." It was a large sounding man that time.

"She shouldn't even be one of us! She's mortal!" Teenage boy, definitely.

The bag slowly opened as I crawled out in caution. The surroundings seemed magical, so many wonders.

"Are you okay?" I looked towards the source of the feminine voice.

"AH!" I screamed, falling on my bottom, crawling backwards away from…what…was that thing? It was like a mutant hummingbird human hybrid! And it's flying!

I'm dreaming! That's the only logical explanation! I began to hit the sides of my head with my fists.

"Wake up!" I exclaimed, this dream was starting to freak me out. I began to tear…I wasn't waking up.

"Whiny teenage girl…" I looked over at a teenage boy with silver hair and gorgeous blue eyes that looked familiar, he seemed to be annoyed in me.

"First off, you're not dreaming…second…" but I stopped him.

"Wait a second. First off, I'm older than you! Secondly, I'm an adult! I just turned eighteen! And thirdly…" but he stopped me.

"Wait…older than me?" he began laughing, "I'm almost 300 years older than you!"

"You don't act…" I stopped, "Hold on a second. 300? That's impossible!"

"Yeah, and you're a guardian. That should be impossible!" I just rose my eyebrow.

"I'm a what?"

"I know! A mortal who is a guardian!"

"Jack, please." It was the hummingbird hybrid, she turned her attention towards me "Wynter…you are very special. Man in the Moon chose you to be a guardian."

"I-I-I'm not understanding…" I began, "First off…who are you…what are you? And more importantly…what's a guardian? How can I be chosen? I didn't sign up for anything like that!"

"A guardian is protector of children." It was the large man.

"And Manny chose you! Stupid on his part." It was the 300 year old teenager.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked, stomping towards him.

"You're my problem!" he replied, as he rode away on some…snowflakes? I didn't want to know. I just wanted this all to be over.


	2. Kelpie

I took everything in slowly about the responsibilities of a guardian, along with what a guardian was…

"So…I'm…dead?" I asked, the teenage boy gave an annoyed sigh.

"If you were dead, you'd become immortal. You're still mortal and very much alive."

"And you said only mortals who believe in you can see you…no offence or anything, but I stopped believing in the tooth fairy and the mutant Easter bunny, and everyone else a long, long time ago. So…why can I see you?"

"Maybe…deep inside you never stopped believing." It was the…mutant rabbit.

"Oh no I did stop believing. Even deep inside of me, I stopped." It became silent for what seemed to be an eternity, until the "tooth fairy" broke it.

"Maybe we should just…give a proper introduction for Wynter." She flew towards me.

"You may call me Toothiana." She said sweetly, pointing towards the mutant bunny.

"That's Bunnymund." She then pointed towards the sand person, "You can call him Sandy." The large man, "North." And finally the jerk of a teenage boy. "Jack Frost."

"So…why am I here?" I asked. North gave a nod before replying to my question.

"There is a great source of harm to the children. More powerful than Pitch…"

"Pitch?" I asked, Jack rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Don't interrupt." He remarked, as I crossed my arms, furrowing my brows. This Jack boy was starting to tick me off.

"As I was saying. There is a more powerful source of harm to the children. Ten times more powerful than Pitch. This harm will lure children to their death, in both reality and in dreams. But! Not only the children, the adults as well."

"What is this great power?" Toothiana asked with a shake in her voice.

"This great powerful source of harm…Kelpie." Everyone seemed to gasp except me, I had no idea who or what Pitch or Kelpie was.

"Kelpie is a shape shifter." North said, obviously explaining to me, "He takes the form of friendly looking creatures, mostly a horse, and lures beings to their watery grave where he feasts on their souls, trapping their spirit forever underwater, with no chance of being free. He also makes deals to selfish humans who wish for the death of certain people for greedy wants. But unlike us, anyone can see him. Even if you don't believe." He pointed to a large earth globe.

"These lights indicate every child who believes in us…we must protect these lights. Do you understand, Wynter?"

"I understand. But Kelpie can easily kill me. I'm mortal."

"Kelpie is powerful enough to kill an immortal as well." Bunnymund said.

"And if Kelpie kills us…we die protecting the children." Toothiana said with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye. Symbols emerged from Sandy's head. I turned towards Jack.

"I have no comment." He said coldly, glaring up at the sky.

"Okay." I began, "I…guess I can try…but…unlike you all…I don't have any sort of…powers…or anything I guard."

"You will…" North said with a twinkle in his eye, "I feel it in my belly."


	3. Not Worthy

I looked at the large, shiny red sleigh that belonged to North. I could see my reflection in the glossy layer as I began to touch it.

"Hey, mortal. Are you coming or not?" I looked towards Jerky Jack Frost as I sneered. I don't know what his problem was, or what I did. Was it the fact I was a mortal guardian? Was there some sort of dumb rule stating I was not allowed to be a guardian because I was mortal? I took Bunnymund's paw as he helped me on the sleigh.

"Fasten your seatbelts!" North exclaimed as I looked around.

"What seatbelts?" I asked as North laughed.

"It's an expression!" I looked over at Bunnymund as his claws were digging into the seat. That was my first impression that this ride was going to be crazy and my intuition was right. I ended up grabbing a hold of Bunnymund's waist in fear as we soared across the sky, above the clouds, doing three sixty rollovers.

"I want off! I want off! I want off! I want off! I want off!" I exclaimed quickly as North gave a laugh. Was he trying to kill me? Maybe I was preselected and I had to die to be a guardian. If that was the case…

I unwrapped my arms from Bunnymund's waist while we were upside down. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see my death.

"Wynter!" Bunnymund exclaimed as I felt the wind smash my face and blow away my tears. I eventually ended up feeling like I was soaring in someone's arms. I opened my eyes, thinking I was dead, but I was…flying? I didn't feel any pain, so maybe the selection promised a painless death? I looked up at…Jack's face? I ended up noticing he was holding me as he gently placed me back on the sleigh.

"Try not to get yourself killed before you see Kelpie, mortal!"

"But…I mean…I thought…I was supposed…" I blinked at him, "You saved me."

"What of it?" he remarked coolly, as I blinked again.

"Well that must mean you care a little." He rolled his eyes.

"I only care about defeating Kelpie, and apparently we need you to do so!...Alive!"

"Me? Why…"

"Just don't ask questions. I don't know and neither does anyone else!"

"You're a jerk, Jack! You know that?"

"And you're not worthy to be with us! You know that?"

"I'll have you know! I am Wynter Rose Oxford! Heiress to the Oxford Suite's fortune!"

"You are not even a real Oxford! Your real parents were probably living in the slums! You don't deserve the title heiress to any fortune! So stop acting like a rich, snobby, spoiled princess because you probably are not!" I began to tear. He was probably right, I wasn't worthy for anything, not the Oxford business, not a guardian, and probably many other things. I probably wasn't worthy for my biological parents. They probably abandoned me because they didn't love me.

"You're just like the old hag whom I called grandmother for eighteen years of my life." I pushed my coal black hair from my face.

"She hated me. And I understand why. Quentin deserves the fortune, not me. You hate me because I am mortal and I don't deserve the title of a guardian." I heard Tooth sigh.

"Jack doesn't hate you." She whispered sweetly, "He's just…misunderstanding." I blinked and moved my eyes at her, not believing a word she said. The way he acted? Yeah, Jack hated me.


	4. The Deal

I was lying in a basinet, waving my chubby hands and kicking my fat legs, a man and woman were looking into the basinet at me. I couldn't make them out too well, but the woman was beautiful! Long copper hair and blue eyes with pink lips that smiled, the man was a handsome fellow. Coal black hair and brown eyes with a moustache that would give scraggly kisses. They loved me. But their expression changed from pleased to a face that said 'This is it? This is our daughter?' The both rolled their eyes in repulsion and walked away, causing me to scream, trying to tell them to give me a chance. I was only a baby!

I opened my eyes, tears began to creep out. I was still on North's sleigh. Apparently I had fallen asleep, and I could tell that I was laying on Bunnymund's arm. I rose up and pretended to rub my eyes when in truth I was wiping tears.

"Where…are we?" I asked, looking at my surroundings. It seemed like a dream.

"The outskirts of Kelpie's lake." Toothiana whispered in fear. I widened my eyes. This was the outskirts? It was so beautiful though! Pink cotton candy clouds, birds that looked like wooden toys…

"We're invisible on this sleigh." Bunnymund whispered, "A small spell to help that. But we have to be quiet." The sleigh was going further and further downwards towards the ground. The sleigh levitated above paper flowers and candy grass, I looked around. The trees were made of chocolate bark and marshmallow leaves, the animals were all toys. I turned around at a lake that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, a rainbow was visible through the waterfall.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tooth asked quietly as I nodded, she gave a sad smile, "This is how Kelpie lures the children." I remembered North saying that Kelpie lured his victims, and I see now how he does.

Everyone got off the sleigh and Bunnymund helped me off.

"Be careful, Wynter. We're only invisible on the sleigh." He warned in a soft voice as I nodded. Everyone was making their way towards the lake. I stopped as everyone was going under. I can't breathe underwater! Tooth poked her head up, flying towards me as though she knew what I was thinking.

"This water is magic, you can breathe under here." And with that she flew back under as I slowly walked into the lake, the underwater was nothing like the surface. It was dark and gloomy, but you could still see. It was like an underwater cave that read 'misery'.

"Took you long enough, mortal." Jack whispered impatiently as I sniffed in irritation.

"So what are we doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"First things first, we free the spirits trapped here. We have to find the custodial." North whispered, I looked around, unknown where to start.

"We stick together." Toothiana whispered, "It's safer." And with that we all began to walk forward. My heart started pounding, as I looked at my surroundings. They were sad and chilling at the same time, I was in the very back of the pack, and I should've paid attention for when I looked around the others were nowhere in sight.

I became scared.

I started running, I didn't want to be killed by Kelpie, but I didn't know where I was running to. I probably took a turn in the many caves unknowingly. I stopped when I saw a source of light, I began to tear in happiness. It was probably them.

I stopped at the light. It was just a lantern hanging on a wall. But the room felt…colder. My heart pounded harder and faster as I took the lantern, holding it in front of me to see the dark cold room more clearly. I took a step forward as shrieks and screams seemed to burst my eardrum, however I could clearly make out what seemed like the hallway of a prison. Inside of the cells were the most terrifying creatures I've ever laid eyes on. They looked almost human, but their mouths were shaped like an O and their eyes were just sockets. They had no hair but you could tell they once did. I began to back away from one side of the prison into the bars of the other cell where the things were grabbing me, trying to pull me in.

"Save us!" they moaned in haunting voices. I screamed, trying to get away, those things were very strong, and their long fingers were digging into my arm and clothing.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, trying my best to pull away.

"Enough!" came a sharp voice as the things pushed me away, cowering in a corner.

"Are you alright, my dear?" I looked up at a man with golden hair and beautiful dark blue eyes.

"I'm fine." I said, mesmerized by his charming looks. I forgot all about what I was supposed to be doing or how I got here.

"What's your name, milady?" he asked as I blushed.

"Wynter." I said, "Wynter Rose." He gave a kind, charming smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Wynter. I am Kelpie." My eyes snapped open in widening as I backed away into the bars, remembering the things about Kelpie.

"I'm not going to kill you, Wynter. If that is what you fear. I'd like to make a deal with you."

"Deal?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll take you to the others no harm done. And…I'll let you have a wish. Only if you never tell anyone of this." My heart raced.

"Or I could trap your spirit like the others. Your choice."

"I'll take the deal." I said as he smiled sweetly.

"Name your wish." I thought long and hard.

"My real parents…" I began, thinking about what Jack said about them not loving me. "I know for a fact they didn't love me." I started shaking.

"I want my biological parents to be killed in front of me, for abandoning me. And anyone who has abandoned me in the past to be in severe pain." Kelpie gave a smile, I looked up at a piece of parchment floating towards me.

"In order to seal the deal, I need you to sign on the line next to the X." A quill was floating next to my face as I grabbed it, scribbling my name on the parchment as it rolled up and burst into a cloud of dust and back into Kelpie's hand.

"This will take some time. Follow me, Wynter. I'll lead you to the others." I felt like I had accomplished a very wonderful choice. That'll show my real parents that I was worth loving.

Kelpie motioned towards an opening as I looked out of it, there in the distance were the other guardians, their backs were turned and it seemed like they didn't notice I was gone.

"Remember, Wynter. Not a word about our meeting." And with that he walked away as I stepped out of the cave, walking quickly towards them. Jack looked behind as he snickered.

"Have trouble keeping up, mortal?" I sniffed, wrinkling my nose. Maybe I should have wished for Jack to have the severe pain for being a jerk.


	5. Jack Loves Me?

We made it to the end of the cave, no one had luck finding the trapped spirits…except me…but I made a deal, so I couldn't say I had found them.

"Wynter…" I stopped, the voice wasn't familiar, but it sounded like a teenage girl, and it sounded distant and eerie.

"What have you done?" she asked as I turned around, looking for the girl, what did she mean by what have I done? I felt a tap on my leg as I looked down at Sandy. His eyes held concern.

"Everything's fine." I lied, turning around, quickly walking to the others, we walked out of the lake and onto the surface.

"Disappointment." Jack mumbled.

"There's always next time. We will save the sprits." Toothiana reinsured as the lake began to bubble. We all turned towards it, Bunnymund pushed me down.

"Stay back!" he exclaimed, taking a boomerang out, everyone else seemed to take a weapon out as well as I sat on the candy grass looking at the bubbling lake. The water spouted up and there on the edge of the water was Kelpie.

"Wynter!" he said, flying towards me, grabbing me and pulling me into the lake.

"Wynter! No!" It was Jack's voice. He was…worried? I was dragged under the lake. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them, I was floating in blackness.

"We had a deal." He said, "You want me to severely hurt the ones who abandoned you in front of you too, right?"

"I guess." I replied, "And my parents?"

"In due time, Wynter." He said as the blackness disintegrated and I landed on my butt in the snow. I looked around.

"There's no one here…" I said, scared. Was this some sort of trick? I looked at him, his arm was in a watery portal, as though he were looking for something.

"Got it." He said, smiling evilly. He pulled someone out of the portal, his hand around the person's neck. I looked at the figure Kelpie was chocking more closely, my eyes widened.

"Jack?" I asked, there was no mistaking it. The silver hair, the fetching icy blue eyes, and the pale as snow skin.

"What do you want with him?" I asked, obviously scared of what Kelpie would do to Jack.

"We had a deal, remember? Wynter?"

"I remember…but what does Jack have to do with it?" I asked, not remembering Jack as part of the deal we had.

"Oh yes, don't you remember? To severely hurt the ones who abandoned you!"

"But…Jack saved my life." I said, remembering my suicide from the sleigh, "He didn't abandon me."

"He didn't that time…" I looked up.

"What are you saying?"

"You're very oblivious, Wynter. Remember when you met Jack? How much of a…how you say…jerk he was? And how much of a jerk he still is to you." I gave a nod.

"Yeah."

"My, my." He turned his attention to Jack, who was struggling to breathe "Jack was only trying to protect you, Wynter."

"Protect me?" I was confused, what on earth did Kelpie mean about Jack being a jerk and protecting me?

"He was only a jerk because he was trying to hide his feelings. Do you remember the gifts you received on your doorstep every birthday? Or how the snow was more glamorous on your special day, and only on your special day? That was all Jack's cause."

"What are you saying?"

"Jack feared for you, he tried so hard to protect you. After all he loves you. More than fun!" My eyes widened. Jack? He…loved me?

"Then why are you going to kill him? He didn't abandon me! Besides, I said to hurt the ones who abandoned me!"

"Ah you forgot the other part of the agreement?" Kelpie asked, in an innocent like tone.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, Kelpie held a knife up to Jack's throat as Jack struggled to get away from it.

"There is a reason Jack Frost loves you, Wynter. He did abandon you, but because he loved you. He loved you since you first existed. After all…" He gave a cold, haunting smile that chilled my very bones, but it wasn't the smile that froze me…it was what he said.

"You are his only child."


End file.
